inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Shruikan
Shruikan was a black male dragon, falsely bonded to Galbatorix. History Shruikan's rightful owner was slain by Galbatorix and Morzan, who then twisted the young dragon's mind with powerful dark magic so that he would serve Galbatorix as his new dragon. Headline text Bond to Galbatorix According to Brom, the bond between Galbatorix and Shruikan was a corrupted version of the natural link between dragon and Rider; therefore, Shruikan had no real loyalty to Galbatorix, nor did Galbatorix any to Shruikan. When Galbatorix original dragon died. He stole Shruikan thereby killing his rider. Brom told Eragon several details about the history of Shruikan. Appearances Shruikan has been called a black dragon in the book, and is presumably very large because of his age. At the end of the Eragon movie, Galbatorix cut the map in his lair open, revealing Shruikan behind it. His head was all that was visible, but he appeared to be far larger than Saphira. Unusually, he had orange eyes, perhaps the result of the spell upon him. However, none of this can be considered true for the books. He is also expected to appear in Brisingr. Speculation Since Galbatorix only has a 'corrupted' bond to Shurikan, this could mean that if Eragon, Saphira or someone else with a high knowledge of the Ancient Language found a way to break the bond between Shruikan and Galbatorix, the Varden could have another ally. It is unknown what the effects of such a would be on the two of them, but it is unlikely that Shruikan or the king would suffer any harm from it, as Shruikan is more servant than bonded partner to Galbatorix It is also possible that, if Brisingr has a special edition, then there will be a portrait of Shruikan in it, as with Thorn in Eldest and as Saphira in Eragon. Otherwise, it might be on the cover of the special edition, or not at all. Others propose that Shurikan will be on the cover of a, as of yet unconfirmed, fifth book. Some fans speculate that that it might be at Shruikans hands that Galbatorix will die. In the book, Shruikan is given a few mentions, however it is revealed in Eragon that in Dras-Leona when Galbatorix will visit the town within a week Brom says "it is the first time the King has left Uru'baen in ten years." This may suggest that Galbatorix is keeping Shruikan prisoner. A few fans have said that because Shruikan's first rider was killed he too should be dead and have said that Paolini has not thought this part of the book through but it it is possible that Galbatorix entered Uru'baen perfectly on time before Shruikan and his rider had touched thus before they were bonded by the gedwey ignasia so then Shruikan would have lived and as Shruikan had not chosen Galbatorix, but he was first to touch the dragon hatchling it would be a corupted bond. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Servants of Galabatorix Category:Males fi:Shruikan